


liebestraum.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: dream of love. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Seungyoun, Art and Museums, Dreams vs. Reality, Fantasy, Implied Anxiety, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: selama tiga bulan terakhir, seungyoun memimpikan sosok lelaki tampan. apakah ini pertanda ia akan segera bertemu jodoh masa depan?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: dream of love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759219
Kudos: 4





	liebestraum.

**Author's Note:**

> ini juga ... sebenernya ff yang kutulis buat event secret santa yang diadain sama @hanchozone tahun lalu. aku repost buat back up dan menuhin tag rssz ao3 (...)
> 
> prompt yang kudapat dari @ryeonseunggg :
>
>> “seungyoun paint for hobby. for a week straight he dreamed about a guy he never met so he started to paint the handsome guy with the sweetest smile. the more he paint, his dream became vivid and longer.”
> 
> ini kemungkinan ff terberat yang pernah kutulis, dan unsur romance-nya kerasa lowkey dibanding unsur lain. tapi semoga tetep bisa dinikmati :)
> 
> selamat baca ♡

**i**

“hey, youn.”

“e-eh. iya?” seungyoun buru-buru menutup buku sketsa dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan berkacak pinggang. _sepertinya sejak tadi dia di sini,_ batin seungyoun, sadar diri ketika ia sudah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu bakal susah menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sekitar, bahkan ketika orang lain tersebut memanggil-manggil namanya beberapa kali. ia pun membisikkan _“sori, responsku rada lemot”_ sebagai tanda rasa bersalah, walau dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia bersumpah, ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan atau pura-pura sibuk. ini murni satu di antara kebiasaan jelek yang ia miliki sejak masa sekolah. syukur-syukur kalau yang ia perlakukan begini teman-teman dekatnya, setidaknya mereka sudah kebal, tidak baper-baper amat.

“ya ampun youn,” ketika terdengar kekeh geli, seungyoun langsung menghembuskan napas lega. wooseok termasuk dalam jajaran teman yang tak akan tersinggung karena hal seremeh ini, tapi lazimnya ia bakal memberi ceramah singkat dan menyuruh seungyoun banyak-banyak berlatih _multitasking_. _“fokus boleh, tapi jangan sampai terjebak dunia milik sendiri”_ , omelnya suatu hari. seungyoun selalu ingin membela diri dan membuktikan bahwa kebiasaan jeleknya tidak separah itu, tapi karena wooseok absen mengungkit-ungkit, seungyoun juga tidak mau memancing perkara terlebih dahulu.

sayangnya, kalimat yang setelah itu diutarakan oleh wooseok membuat seungyoun panik dan merasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih diperkarakan:

“serius banget sih gambar pacar.”

“hah?? pacar gimana?!”

“itu,” wooseok menunjuk buku sketsa dalam genggaman seungyoun, “kamu kira aku nggak sadar kamu bikin sketsa orang yang sama lagi? gitu kamu masih ogah ngenalin dia ke kita-kita.”

seungyoun mendengus, lalu menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan. ia tidak tahu harus marah atau malu — bukan, bukan pada wooseok, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. harusnya ia tahu menggambar sosok lelaki yang sama berkali-kali di ruang terbuka akan menimbulkan beragam spekulasi; terlebih ia menggambar sosok tersebut dengan _style_ realisme, yang jelas-jelas bukan favorit seungyoun. siapapun yang mengenalnya di kampus ini tahu kalau ia memiliki jiwa bebas dan mencintai ekspresionisme. di jenjang awal perkuliahan semua mahasiswa memang dituntut mempelajari anatomi mulai dari nol sebagai pondasi berkarya dan melakukan eksplorasi, jadi wajar kalau seungyoun menguasai realisme taraf dasar. namun tetap saja, _bisa bukan berarti suka_. selepas kelas anatomi, seungyoun sudah bertekad akan menggeluti ekspresionisme; menjadikan pelukis klasik semacam marc dan schiele sebagai panutan (salahkan mendiang ayahnya yang rajin membawanya ke museum dan pameran lukisan, juga tak bosan mendongenginya perkembangan seni dari masa ke masa).

jadi ya, aneh sekali kalau seungyoun mendadak rajin membuat sketsa-sketsa realisme, sibuk mendetaili wajah dan anatomi, bahkan serius melukisnya dengan beragam kombinasi warna di atas kanvas besar — uhm, yang terakhir itu belum seungyoun lakukan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan _akan_ seungyoun lakukan bila tidak terlilit tugas dan tanggungan lain di luar kelas.

“aku tuh nggak punya pacar, seok.”

“kalau bukan pacar siapa dong? idola? aktor film? bintang iklan? huh, tapi mukanya nggak familiar.”

duh, wooseok bukan orang yang tepat diberi jawaban _“oh ya, dia figur publik favoritku akhir-akhir ini”_ karena dia lebih banyak _update_ soal siapa-siapa yang bergelut di industri hiburan, lebih hafal wajah-wajah yang terpampang di televisi dan titik-titik strategis kota dibanding seungyoun. ia bakal terdengar seperti badut kalau mengklaim jadi penggemar seenak jidat.

“dia … karakter fiktif untuk proyek baruku.”

— adalah jawaban cari aman yang akhirnya seungyoun pilih, setelah berpikir keras dalam keheningan. ia tahu kebohongan-kebohongan putih sangat tidak menyenangkan dan bisa jadi bumerang suatu saat, tapi tidak perlu ada seorang pun yang tahu identitas sosok yang ia gambar, termasuk wooseok.

“oh?” wooseok terbelalak, “sejak kapan kamu bisa inisiasi proyek? pertama dan terakhir kali kamu terlibat proyek sepertinya waktu gwangsuk- _ssaem_ melamarmu menjadi _background artist_ untuk submisi karya _indie-anifest_ dua tahun lalu.”

_ouch_. mendadak wooseok menancapkan anak panah tepat di tengah harga diri seungyoun. mungkin maksudnya bukan menyindir, tapi seungyoun langsung merasa diingatkan kalau produktivitasnya dalam berkarya dan mengikuti kompetisi menurun drastis. ia tidak lagi seambisius dulu, ketika masih menjadi _freshman_ yang hobi membangun relasi dengan sesama seniman dan jajaran pengajar profesional. banyak faktor yang membuatnya semakin jemu, namun tidak perlu lah dibahas sekarang.

“ _well!_ aku butuh keluar dari zona nyaman, seok.” balas seungyoun sekenanya, mengikuti arahan spontan dari pikiran. ia tahu wooseok tidak mungkin langsung 100% percaya; lihat saja bagaimana teman baiknya sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru itu memicingkan mata ke arahnya, seolah masih menyimpan dan menimbang-nimbang 1001 pertanyaan dalam dada. tapi kalau tidak menjawab begini, apa lagi yang mesti ia katakan? _“oh hei, seok, ini adalah lelaki yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku, entah mengajakku mengobrol santai, jalan di tengah taman berbunga sambil bergandeng tangan, menarikku dalam pelukan dan menciumi wajahku. haha! aku sedang menggambar calon jodohku”_ — apa yang semacam itu? boro-boro dapat simpati, tipikal wooseok bakal mementung kepalanya keras-keras, mempertanyakan kewarasan dan menganggapnya sebagai lelaki kurang belaian.

“hoo. begitu.” wooseok nampak setengah hati mengucapkan _“good luck buat proyekannya”_ , tapi seungyoun tidak mau memperpanjang pembahasan soal isi buku sketsanya, jadi ia lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum tipis. kalau ia berkomentar aneh-aneh pasti bakal menambah rasa penasaran wooseok.

“omong-omong aku ke sini buat ngasih kamu ini.” belum sempat seungyoun terpikir untuk mengalihkan topik, wooseok sudah terlebih dulu menjatuhkan sepaket kunci di atas meja.

“kunci ruang mana nih? kamu mau ngajak aku nyolong _mussini_ di kolong meja?”

“ngaco. mana ada yang simpan begituan di kolong meja. lagian mahasiswa sini budak _winsor_.” wooseok menjitak seungyoun, tapi kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan seperti akan memberi bait-bait petuah. “ini kunci _basecamp_ anak-anak komik di lantai tiga. biasanya aku yang bertugas bawa kunci dan buka pintu tiap kamis sore, alias jadwal rutin pertemuan kita. tapi dua hari ke depan aku bakal absen kuliah buat ke luar kota, jadi aku titipkan dulu ke kamu.”

“lah, kenapa nggak dititipin ke jinhyuk? kan dia pengurus komunitas komik juga, lebih enak koordinasinya.” tawar seungyoun, heran juga kenapa dirinya yang bukan bagian dari komunitas komik diminta untuk menjaga kunci. toh anak-anak yang tergabung dalam komunitas tersebut jumlahnya terhitung banyak. kalaupun butuh pengurus, masih ada teman-teman lain yang bisa diberdayakan.

“jinhyuk sudah pulang, dia cuma ada kelas pagi. ini sementara saja kok, besok kalau ketemu oper ke dia juga boleh.”

“bilang aja malas ke tempat dia buat ngasih kunci.”

“emang.”

“hadeh.” seungyoun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. bukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan sih, sebenarnya, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengambil sepaket kunci dari wooseok dan memasukkannya dalam _tote bag_ bergambar pohon palem di sebelah tempatnya duduk. “sudah. aman, bos.”

“sip. makasih, _bro_.” dua jempol diberikan wooseok untuk mengapresiasi kepasrahan seungyoun, sebelum akhirnya undur diri dari ruangan tanpa basa-basi. di satu sisi seungyoun ingin merengut sebal, tapi di sisi lain ia juga lega karena wooseok masih mau memakan bualannya tanpa menanyakan lebih detail terkait proyek bodong, atau mendesaknya menjelaskan hingga tuntas siapa sosok yang ia gambar akhir-akhir ini.

ketika wooseok benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, seungyoun kembali membuka buku sketsa dan mengambil pensil grafit dari kotak alat gambar. ia tidak perlu lagi mengecek kondisi sekeliling karena sejak satu jam lalu, ruang kelas ini hanya berisikan beberapa orang saja, itu pun dalam kondisi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing; entah mencicil tugas, numpang _wi-fi_ untuk berselancar lebih cepat, atau menggambar iseng seperti seungyoun.

eh? apa ia menggambar sosok lelaki yang sama berkali-kali murni karena iseng?

entahlah. sejauh ini seungyoun menikmati, dan satu alasan saja cukup membuatnya tidak berhenti. sekarang mungkin ia masih mewujudkan sosok itu dalam bentuk sketsa-sketsa wajah dan setengah badan. namun dalam benaknya, masih tersimpan rencana untuk mencoba medium gambar lain, keinginan untuk memberikan sosok lelaki tampan dengan senyum terkembang itu model pakaian yang bermacam-macam, juga pose yang membuatnya nampak semakin gagah.

bila orang lain memperhatikan lekat-lekat, sungguh, dari sudut manapun seungyoun seperti sedang jatuh cinta. tidakkah itu sesuatu yang biasa terjadi? bila penulis bisa jatuh cinta dengan karakter dan semesta yang ia ciptakan maupun baca dari karya orang lain, seorang pelukis pun juga berbagi perasaan yang sama. tidak peduli apakah ia berangkat dari proses tradisional, digital, eksperimental — akan ada satu titik di mana ia memandang objek dalam satu kedipan mata dan bergumam, _“indah”_.

…

“hehehe, masih betah gambar pangeran kodok?”

_glek._

tiba-tiba di sebelah seungyoun duduk seorang anak muda dengan kemeja sekolah necis dan rambut pirang menyala-nyala di tengah ruangan yang makin menggelap. anak itu tersenyum lebar — begitu lebar hingga seungyoun bisa melihat deretan rapi gigi putihnya.

“ngapain ke sini?” tanya seungyoun sewot, yang langsung membuat lawan bicara mengaduh dan mencengkeram dadanya dramatis.

“wooseok boleh ganggu, kenapa aku enggak?”

ketika tadi seungyoun buru-buru menyembunyikan buku sketsanya dari wooseok, kini ia tetap terlihat santai mempertebal arsiran gelap terang di bagian rambut 'tokoh fiktif untuk proyek pribadinya'; bersiul-siul tanpa menoleh lagi pada anak berambut pirang yang jelas sedang ingin mengajaknya berinteraksi. apa kata dia tadi? masih betah gambar pangeran kodok? sejak kapan lelaki penghuni tetap buku sketsanya ini dijuluki pangeran kodok? seungyoun tidak ingat pernah memberi izin atau mencetuskan nama aneh-aneh.

“ _hyuuung_?”

“tch,” seungyoun berhenti mengarsir sejenak untuk mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. “baru kalau ada maunya saja memanggilku _hyung_. biasanya juga tidak punya sopan santun.”

“hehe. jangan jahat-jahat begitu sama aku, dong. aku satu-satunya yang tahu rahasiamu, lho.”

“terus mau apa? kamu umumkan di lapangan pakai _speaker_ toa?”

“kalau aku bisa, sekarang juga bakal kuumumkan kok, kalau seungyoun- _hyung_ punya pacar gaib dengan kode nama pangeran kodok. pacar yang menghantui mimpinya sejak tiga bulan lalu! yang mengajaknya kencan … berpelukan … ciuman di bawah pohon … bahkan mungkin!!! mengajaknya berbuat—”

“yibo, tabok nih.”

“tabok saja. hehehe.”

_bocah_. seungyoun mengurut kepala, ingin meneruskan gambarnya tapi sudah kadung pusing sejak pemuda iseng yang ia panggil 'yibo' menginvasi ketenangannya di sore hari, di kelas yang beberapa menit lalu secara eksklusif ia kuasai. ia sudah merasa lega teman-temannya satu per satu pulang tanpa menanyakan apa yang ia kerjakan — paling-paling hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengingatkan tugas untuk besok. tapi ternyata, kesabarannya masih diuji. sesaat ia menyesal telah menceritakan yibo asal muasal lelaki yang ia gambar, tapi apa boleh buat? hanya yibo yang bisa ia percaya untuk saat ini. dan mungkin, alam bawah sadarnya mengatakan, yibo bisa membantunya memecahkan teka-teki yang memenuhi kepala dari awal 'pangeran kodok' eksis dalam kehidupannya.

“tapi serius _hyung_ , cepat atau lambat kamu butuh orang lain untuk berbagi soal pangeran kodok.”

“buat apa? kan sudah ada kamu.”

yibo tidak mengucapkan apapun setelah itu, tidak juga lanjut menggoda seungyoun. ia hanya menatap seungyoun lekat-lekat, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil pensil terdekat dan mencari kertas bekas yang mungkin tersimpan di bawah kolong meja. ia ingin menulis sesuatu, tapi sayang sekali, tidak ada secarik kertas pun yang ia temukan. hanya ada penghapus yang terpotong separuh, dan dua _drawing pen_ yang (entah sengaja atau tidak) ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

“ _hyung_ suka marc, kan?”

“yep, aku sudah pernah cerita padamu. kenapa?”

“ah, tidak. aku hanya ingat sesuatu yang pernah aku baca tentangnya.”

“wow. kamu dulu suka baca buku tentang gerakan seni rupa?”

“hmm. tidak juga. kebetulan saja pernah baca. kalau tidak salah dia pernah bilang begini kan, _art is nothing but the expression of our dream—_ “

“— _the more we surrender to it, the closer we get to the inner truth of things. our dream life._ ” seungyoun melanjutkan kalimat berbahasa inggris yang berusaha diucapkan sebaik-baiknya oleh yibo, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

**ii**

seungyoun pertama kali bertemu dengan pangeran kodok tiga bulan lalu. tunggu, ia belum benar-benar setuju dengan panggilan pangeran kodok, namun daripada menyebutnya sebagai 'lelaki yang terus-terusan ia gambar di buku sketsa', lebih baik mencari nama yang lebih pendek.

awalnya, ia tidak mengingat sosok lelaki yang mengajaknya berpetualang di alam mimpi itu. seperti yang umum terjadi; detik ketika mata terbuka, memori mimpi akan luntur sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan sampai tak menyisakan apapun. seungyoun tidak ambil pusing, dan menganggap kedatangan pangeran kodok sebagai angin lalu. proses alamiah yang terjadi dalam otak. tak kurang, tak lebih.

kemudian semua berubah ketika pangeran kodok mendatanginya di minggu ketiga. ia memang tidak setiap hari 'berkunjung', tapi seungyoun mulai merasakan, ada persamaan antara sosok yang muncul di mimpi hari ini dan hari kemarin. pakaian yang ia kenakan, model rambut yang ia punya, dan yang paling kentara — adalah sikapnya ketika berada di sekitar seungyoun. ia berbeda dengan teman-teman dekat seungyoun, berbeda dengan keluarga, juga kenalannya di kompleks rumah dan kampus. seungyoun tidak familiar dengan suara lembut dan sentuhan hati-hati yang diberikan olehnya, karena itu ia tidak pernah mengasosiasikan lelaki (yup, seungyoun 100% yakin dia lelaki) dalam mimpinya sebagai perwujudan orang yang pernah ia temui selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidup.

_“siapa kamu?”_ mungkin seungyoun sudah berkali-kali menanyakannya pada pangeran kodok, walau tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. yang ia dapatkan justru hal-hal lain yang tidak ia sangka.

genggaman tangan, kecupan di dahi, tarikan pipi penuh afeksi, elusan di kepala dan punggung, pelukan hangat —

astaga. seungyoun bersumpah, ia tidak sedang rindu dibelai orang lain. ia menolak mengartikan mimpi sebagai buah keinginan terpendam! cukuplah mama cho dan _shiba inu_ imajiner saja yang memberinya belaian sayang. selain itu, yang seungyoun harapkan dalam waktu dekat benar-benar simpel: berhasil melewati semester ini dengan nilai baik, dan berangkat liburan ke luar negeri tanpa mendapatkan omelan dari mama. tidak ada catatan khusus semacam: _semester ini aku harus punya pacar_ atau _aku butuh gebetan baru._ duh, sejak pertama masuk kuliah, seungyoun belum ada minat menjalin tali kasih dengan seseorang. ia lebih sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan tugas dan menaikkan gengsi ( _whoops_ ).

tapi tanya kenapa, kedatangan pangeran kodok seolah mengubah posisinya menjadi sosok paling kesepian sedunia?

dalam mimpi, ia bak protagonis dengan deskripsi _'penuh semangat dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi'_ yang mendadak berubah haluan menjadi _'ceriwis dan menebar senyum ke segala arah, namun menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam hatinya'_. oh ayolah, seungyoun tidak suka cerita yang sedih-sedih. ia tidak suka mengingat dirinya menangis-nangis dalam dekapan pangeran kodok. tidak suka dirinya menjadi sensitif tiap pangeran kodok mengelus pipi dan menghujaninya pujian bertubi-tubi. namun setelah menjalani babak demi babak, melewati mimpi yang berkelanjutan hari demi hari, seungyoun pun terbiasa. omelan tiap bangun pagi berganti gumaman _“mau bagaimana lagi? aku bukan pengontrol mimpi.”_ sekalipun sebelum tidur seungyoun mencoba membaca novel misteri, nonton drama bergenre horor dan membayangkan wajah-wajah hantu dari berbagai negara sebelum tidur dengan harapan akan mendapat mimpi buruk, tetap saja pangeran kodok lah yang menyambutnya di seberang jembatan.

pangeran kodok yang menatap dan memperlakukannya seperti lukisan paling antik dan berharga sedunia.

pengeran kodok yang tampan, yang sosoknya semakin tergambar jelas di depan mata.

(dan mudah ditebak, diawali dari 50% rasa nekat dan 50% rasa penasaran, seungyoun pun mencoba menghadirkan sang aktor mimpi dalam sketsa-sketsa kasar.)

_“mari kita lihat, apa saja yang ku ingat darinya.”_ begitu yang seungyoun katakan pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengambil pensil grafit dan menghiasi satu per satu lembar putih dengan serpihan bayang-bayang yang tertinggal; senyum teduh, poni yang kadang jatuh menutupi pandangannya, hidung mancung, alis tebal dan tegas yang melengkapi karakter wajah, pipi yang memerah karena panas matahari (dan malu), helai-helai rambut yang menari bersama tiupan angin —

_“oh.”_

di percobaan sketsa ketujuh, seungyoun rasa ia telah _jatuh._

…

_“yibo, yibo, apa mungkin dia jodohku di masa depan, ya?”_

_“semalam dia menggandeng tangan dan mengajakku berjalan di tengah kebun bunga matahari. rasanya begitu nyata, lebih-lebih saat dia berhenti untuk mengambil daun yang jatuh di atas kepalaku.”_

_“yibo, yang seperti ini jelas tidak normal, kan. masa aku bertemu dia terus … walau aku tak bakal protes, sih.”_

_“dengar deh, dia kemarin menemuiku dengan setelan jas … ya ampun. ada ya manusia setampan dia? aku sampai merasa tersaingi.”_

_“dia bukan ciuman pertamaku. aku mencium banyak orang saat masih sekolah. tapi kenapa ciumannya yang paling membekas dalam benakku. padahal dia … cuma mimpi.”_

_“kalau aku bertemu dengan dia kenyataan, rasanya bisa langsung aku lamar.”_

_“yibooo kenapa dia cuma bisa aku gambar ㅠㅠ aku ingin lihat dia bergerak … masa aku harus membuat animasi sendiri?”_

dan sadar maupun tidak, ia terlalu banyak mengumbar informasi pada yibo. yang cuma bisa mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa. yibo selalu menganggap daya imajinasi seungyoun sangat tinggi, dan pernah berharap seungyoun menjadi penulis fiksi papan atas, selain jadi pelukis profesional yang bisa menggelar ekshibisi besar bersama para pelukis lain.

meski kadang sok-sok terganggu dengan kehadiran yibo, seungyoun sebenarnya juga senang; sangat bersyukur ada yibo yang mau mengikuti cerbung pangeran kodok tanpa ada keinginan menghakimi dan menyebarkan gosip jelek tentangnya ke seluruh penjuru kampus. karena itu, seungyoun bertekad untuk berhati-hati dalam menyatakan sesuatu. ia tidak mau kehilangan teman berbagi rahasia, berbagi pengalaman yang belum pernah ia sampaikan pada teman-teman lainnya.

ia tidak akan bertanya pada yibo, _“apa mungkin … dia adalah arwah yang sengaja masuk dalam mimpiku”_ dan sejenisnya. karena: (1) itu konyol sekali, siapa seungyoun sampai bisa menarik perhatian arwah? lalu (2) ia tidak mau membuat yibo trauma. bocah itu ada pengalaman buruk soal arwah di masa lalu.

seungyoun ingin melindunginya. juga ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**iii**

“jinhyuk, nih.” seungyoun merasa _déjà vu_. mungkin karena kemarin wooseok mendatangi mejanya, dan kini ia yang ganti mendatangi meja jinhyuk. jujur ia hampir lupa mendapat titipan kunci _basecamp_ komunitas komik, kalau wooseok tidak mengingatkan lewat _chat_. untungnya jinhyuk juga ada kelas sejak pagi, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu kedatangannya, atau malah menghampiri kediamannya nan jauh di sama demi menyerahkan kunci.

“oh, makasih!” jinhyuk menerima operan kunci dengan senyum lebar. seungyoun pikir transaksi mereka selesai sampai di sini, namun ternyata jinhyuk berhasil menahannya untuk bercakap-cakap sebentar terkait perkembangan komunitas.

_wahai jinhyuk, sebenarnya kamu berbicara dengan orang yang salah_ , batin seungyoun. bagaimana mau membicarakan perkembangan komunitas? kalau seungyoun saja sudah lama tidak mengikuti rutinitas komunitas dan menjalankan program-program di dalamnya? hm. ia dulu memang pernah rajin-rajinnya menjadi anggota komunitas R101 — komunitas berisi mahasiswa yang tertarik dengan seni eksperimental dan utak-atik medium. mereka biasanya tiap minggu berkumpul di studio 101, kemudian menetapkan satu tema atau medium tertentu untuk dieksplorasi bersama, misal aluminium, gipsum, kerdus, dan lain-lain. kalau beruntung, mereka bisa ikut pameran gabungan dengan komunitas lain di luar kampus, atau kadang merencanakan pameran independen di area lapangan. menyenangkan memang, sayangnya makin tahun ke tahun prioritas seungyoun berubah. ia kehilangan ambisi mengejar posisi sebagai pengurus komunitas. bagaimana mau jadi pengurus, semangat menjadi anggota saja sudah memudar.

tapi ya sudahlah, ia dengarkan saja cerita jinhyuk tentang perjalanan komunitas komik selama satu tahun terakhir, tepatnya sejak wooseok dipilih menjadi ketua. bila ada yang mengatakan wooseok sosok yang penuh ide dan tegas dalam memimpin, seungyoun bakal membenarkan. karena memang begitulah adanya. ia membawa program-program baru untuk meningkatkan kemampuan anggota dan menjaga mereka tetap produktif, seperti mengadakan tur lapangan untuk memperbanyak koleksi perpustakaan visual. wooseok pernah bilang pada seungyoun, ia tidak ingin anak-anak komunitas komik dipandang sebelah mata. hanya karena mereka menganut _stye_ yang mengacu pada animasi populer, bukan berarti _style_ mereka membosankan dan kekanakan. semua _style_ dan metode gambar adalah valid, kecuali untuk para plagiator dan pelaku _tracing_ malas. ha, tahu saja musuh besar para pekerja seni adalah mereka yang seenaknya mencuri ide dan metode tanpa pikir panjang.

“— jadi gitu, youn. kamu temani kita-kita, yuk.”

“hah gimana?” seungyoun lagi-lagi tak sengaja mengabaikan omongan lawan bicara karena memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. tadi rasanya jinhyuk terakhir kali cerita soal program tur lapangan … apa ada hubungannya dengan itu?

“kamu gak denger yang barusan?”

“nggak fokus, sori.”

“ _skip_ makan pagi ya kamu? jangan-jangan nggak mandi juga gara-gara begadang nugas.”

“ngawur. mandi lah, iya kalau kamu. udah lanjutin saja ceritanya.”

jinhyuk terkekeh geli. “aku nggak cerita, youn. aku mengajakmu buat nemenin anak-anak komik ke museum. aku inget kamu suka banget sama hal-hal klasik, kan? kamu bisa nemenin anak-anak sambil cerita soal sejarah perkembangan seni di dunia, atau spesifik di korea. terserah. nanti aku ikut dengerin. hehe.”

“lah.” seungyoun cuma bisa melongo mendengar tawaran _berat_ jinhyuk. mendiang ayah pernah bilang, semakin punya banyak pengetahuan terkait suatu hal, semakin tinggi juga tanggung jawab terhadap hal tersebut. memang, seungyoun lumayan tahu soal seni klasik, tapi ia juga khawatir bakal menyesatkan anak-anak baru. “kok aku sih hyuk, kan aku bukan siapa-siapa.” protesnya.

“hilih … merendah untuk meninggi dia …” cibir jinhyuk, dalam konteks bercanda tentunya. “aku bakal jadi satu-satunya pengurus yang bisa nemenin mereka tur sore nanti, karena wooseok ke luar kota dan sejin lagi sakit. nggak lucu dong aku jadi seperti _single father_ dengan dua puluhan anak. temenin aku yah? yah? nanti gak ada kelas sampai sore kan? _sema_ cuma buka sampai jam delapan kok, jadi nggak lama-lama lah. sekalian plesir youn, masa ngerjain tugas terus. panas kepalamu nanti.”

sore nanti seungyoun memang tidak ada agenda lain sih … dan biasanya waktu luang itu ia gunakan untuk menggambar pangeran kodok. masa iya harus bilang pada jinhyuk, _“oh nanti sore jadwalku kencan”_? haha. cari mati.

“akan kupertimbangkan.”

“kok gantung gituuu.”

“ya kita lihat saja nanti, semoga aku nggak ada keperluan mendadak. kumpul di mana memang?”

“di _basecamp_ pukul 3 pas youn. beneran kutunggu loh, ya. kalau telat bakal ditinggal.”

seungyoun membentuk tanda ok lewat jari-jarinya. meski ia belum benar-benar yakin bakal ikut. selain khawatir menyesatkan anak-anak, sebenarnya tiap seungyoun mendengar museum, atau ekshibisi besar, ia selalu teringat mendiang ayah dan itu membuat perasaannya jadi campur aduk. ia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga cho, dan sejak kecil benar-benar dimanjakan dengan banyak hal. tidak sekali saja ia diajak kedua orang tuanya ke luar negeri untuk rekreasi, dan salah satu destinasi yang tidak pernah absen untuk dikunjungi adalah museum. di eropa, di asia tenggara, di tiap negara yang mereka datangi, ayahnya akan selalu mencari informasi tentang museum terdekat, lalu menggandeng seungyoun untuk masuk dan mengagumi koleksi yang ada di dalamnya. ayah pernah bilang, dulunya beliau pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang arkeolog, yang tak lelah belajar dan berupaya menghidupkan kembali jejak-jejak masa lalu — yang terkubur di bawah jalan beraspal dan kerlap-kerlip lampu di perkotaan. karena mimpi itu gagal terwujud dan beliau saat dewasa malah menjadi pemilik biro perjalanan dan wisata, beliau pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ke luar negeri untuk menengok sejarah yang telah diabadikan; entah dalam bentuk lukisan, ukiran, patung, benda-benda peninggalan, sampai tulang belulang hewan-hewan yang sudah lama punah.

seungyoun sedih karena ia tak lagi bisa menggandeng tangan itu untuk berkeliling, mengajaknya bercerita tentang peristiwa fenomenal maupun trivial di masa lalu, sebagai peringatan dan pembelajaran di kemudian hari. ia juga merasa bersalah karena belum bisa jadi anak yang bisa membanggakan dan menorehkan banyak prestasi. kan. membahas ayah sedikit saja sudah membuatnya jadi emosional. kenyataannya, ia tak pernah merasa kecewa dapat didikan seperti ini, dapat banyak pengetahuan yang bagi beberapa orang mungkin tidak terlalu penting. tapi ia bersyukur.

_sangat_ bersyukur sekali masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah. meski tidak lama.

…

“ _hyung_ jangan sedih dong.”

di tengah perjalanan melewati koridor lantai dua, tahu-tahu yibo berdiri di hadapan dan otomatis membuatnya menghentikan langkah. bocah satu ini kapan tidak membuat seungyoun kaget, coba.

“aku nggak sedih. minggir, mau lewat nih. sepuluh menit lagi ada kelas.”

“tapi mukamu itu _hyung_.” yibo mengerutkan alis, kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya sedikit. “kaya gini, tapi dengan tatapan lesu. lagi mikir apaan sih?”

“mikirin kamu. kapan kamu berhenti menggangguku.”

“kalau aku berhenti. kamu nggak ada teman buat cerita, kan? mau cerita sama wooseok saja gak berani, padahal udah temenan berapa tahun.”

_hah._ seungyoun menghela napas panjang. percuma juga menyembunyikan sesuatu terlalu lama pada yibo. ujungnya nanti ia bakal cerita juga. “aku mendadak teringat ayah gara-gara diminta menemani jinhyuk ke museum nanti sore. kalau mau ikut, aku harus menyiapkan mental dulu.”

“wah!!! aku mau ikut dong, _hyung_!!!” mata yibo langsung berbinar-binar begitu kata 'museum' disebut-sebut. persis seperti ketika ia minta dibelikan es krim oleh seungyoun di siang yang terik. “biar _hyung_ nggak sedih dan kepikiran soal ayah, aku bakal menemanimu sepanjang perjalanan. janji!”

“hei … tapi di museum biasanya banyak yang gentayangan lho.”

“terus kenapa?”

“ya gak apa-apa sih …” seungyoun langsung kena sekakmat. padahal ia bilang pada jinhyuk tadi 'akan mempertimbangkan', tapi melihat respons positif yibo barusan, sepertinya seungyoun benar-benar akan menerima tawarannya dan bergabung dalam tur lapangan nanti. sekali-sekali lah, agar yang dikunjungi selama menjadi mahasiswa tidak terbatas pada ekshibisi yang itu-itu saja. seungyoun butuh plesir. bukan memenuhi tugas apresiasi seni dan mencari inspirasi berkedok jalan-jalan lihat pameran.

* * *

**iv**

“apa _hyung_ pernah ke sini sebelumnya?”

“ _sema_? hmm sudah. terakhir saat aku masih sd kelas empat. kamu tahu lah tipikal ayahku, dia sudah mengajakku berkeliling ke semua museum di seoul saat aku kecil. _nam-seoul_ pernah, _buk-seoul_ pernah, _mmca_ pernah, museum nasional jelas pernah … wah, aku tak bisa sebut satu-satu.” jelas seungyoun sambil tetap memandang ke arah layar yang menayangkan hasil _video mapping_ berlatar depan museum. _bagus banget, apa ini proyek kuratorial bulan ini?_ batinnya dengan decak kagum.

lihat saja, terlalu terpesona bisa membuatnya lupa sudah bawa-bawa yibo kemari. padahal anak itu sedari tadi kepalang heboh, ingin diajak berkeliling menyusuri tiap sudut museum. rasa penasarannya juga sangat tinggi, jadi tiap berhenti di depan satu koleksi, ia akan mengajukan minimal tiga pertanyaan — membuat seungyoun merasa seperti sedang dites lisan.

“ _hyung-hyung_ , tadi ada tulisan _renaissance façade_ di layar. itu maksudnya apa ya?”

“hoo. maksudnya eksterior gedung ini. waktu masuk kamu perhatikan nggak, gimana penampakan luar? modelannya seperti modelan bangunan-bangunan _renaissance_ gitu kan?”

“ya aku mana tahu!” yibo menggembungkan pipi, sepertinya merasa kesal sendiri karena banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui. seungyoun anggap itu hal yang wajar sih, karena tidak semua orang mampu memahami kompleksitas seni dalam sekali waktu. hei, tidak semua orang juga dapat mengklasifikasi mana karya seni yang 'bagus' dan 'biasa saja', meski sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dikelilingi lukisan antik dan buku-buku pengetahuan terkait. misalnya saja mama cho. mama pasti sudah bosan mendengar celoteh ayah tentang _passion_ yang dimilikinya sejak muda. tapi sampai sekarang pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda beliau tertarik mendalami seni dan menanyakan pada seungyoun serba-serbi lukisan yang dibeli ayah lewat lelang dan dipajang di ruang depan. ketika ditanya bagus tidaknya karya, beliau juga sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. seungyoun jadi teringat karya ukiran gipsumnya yang ikut tersapu saat bersih-bersih rumah. mama menganggapnya sebagai 'sampah', padahal seungyoun seminggu penuh melotot di balkon menunggu gipsumnya kering dan mengukirnya dengan sangat hati-hati. duh. saat kejadian berlangsung ia jelas marah besar, tapi kalau diingat lagi malah jadi seperti cuplikan film komedi.

“omong-omong, _hyung_ kan diminta menemani jinhyuk, kenapa malah kabur ke sini?”

“dia mampu menangani anak-anak itu sendiri kok, cuma butuh _support_ tambahan saja, sebenarnya.”

sudah sekitar lima belas menit mereka berpisah. tidak, seungyoun tidak kabur. ia meminta izin pada jinhyuk untuk berkeliling sendiri selama setengah jam sebelum kembali ke rombongan dan meramaikan obrolan. jinhyuk mengiyakan dengan santai, lalu memandu junior-juniornya untuk berkeliling sambil mendokumentasikan apapun yang menarik perhatian. bisa lewat kamera, atau digambar di buku sketsa. dari situ saja sebenarnya seungyoun bisa menyimpulkan jinhyuk adalah sosok senior dan teman yang baik bagi anggota lain. ia juga tidak perlu bantuan seungyoun untuk mengatur apapun, karena dari awal seungyoun perhatikan, anak-anak komunitas komik sangat menghormati jinhyuk. ya, di dalam bus mereka boleh saling menggoda — entah berapa kali jinhyuk kedapatan jadi bulan-bulanan junior karena cintanya kepada karakter dua dimensi. tapi bila sudah menyangkut teknis, semuanya langsung mempercayakan pada jinhyuk. hati seungyoun jadi terasa hangat melihat interaksi mereka.

ia jadi merindukan saat-saat masih aktif di R101. di sana ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang aktif berbagi pengetahuan baru, walau ada juga yang ikut untuk merealisasikan kepentingan individual saja. di departemen berbasis seni dan desain, sudah jadi pemahaman bersama bahwa para pengajar tidak akan menuntun mereka langkah demi langkah seperti bayi. mereka hanya memberikan gambaran umum di awal, mengkritisi proses berkarya, dan mengevaluasi hasil jadi. lebih dari itu, semua kembali pada prinsip _learning by doing_. 'jika memang ingin belajar sesuatu yang baru, jangan tunggu dosen menyuapimu. carilah teman-teman, senior, bahkan junior yang bisa menjadi pemandu'. prinsip inilah yang kemudian melahirkan banyak komunitas, sebagai wadah para mahasiswa untuk mengeksplor kemampuan mereka di luar jadwal perkuliahan. terdengar menyenangkan sekali, bukan? kenapa ia dulu tidak bisa menikmatinya, ya?

“kalau gitu, apa aku juga boleh berkeliling sesuka hatiku, _hyung_?” tanya yibo sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. haha. seungyoun jadi ingin menggelitiki pinggangnya. bodoh sekali bertanya seperti itu, kalau mau keliling ya keliling saja.

tanpa perlu diperintah, yibo pun berlari menjauh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. daripada jinhyuk, rasanya dengan kehadiran yibo, seungyoun-lah yang sekarang jadi seperti _single father_. secara teknis usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh, dan kadang dua-duanya masih suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil. namun ada kalanya seungyoun ingin bersikap lebih dewasa, lebih perhatian dan berusaha memahami perasaan yang lain.

“hmm. mana titik yang bagus untuk _selca_ ya? juga ambil gambar-gambar estetik.” gumam seungyoun, mulai menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari objek menarik.

karena ini bukan akhir minggu dan masa-masa liburan, suasana museum tidak terlalu ramai. tapi tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga, karena ada saja pengunjung dari luar seoul yang datang secara berkelompok. entah anak-anak sekolah yang diundang menghadiri kelas seni dan pelatihan budaya, mahasiswa semacam dirinya yang sedang riset, atau keluarga yang kebetulan ingin mencari suasana baru. ada juga pengunjung mancanegara yang serius mengamati koleksi di sepanjang aula museum, kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari orang untuk ditanya dan dimintai tolong untuk mengambil foto. seungyoun sempat bertemu mata dengan gadis-gadis muda (yang mudah ditebak, langsung berlari malu) dan nenek-nenek yang berdiri di depan jendela untuk menghirup udara segar. haha. seungyoun jadi kikuk sendiri ketika nenek itu secara mengejutkan memberinya _finger heart_.

setelah berkeliling di beberapa area baru, dan mendokumentasikan banyak hal dengan ponsel kesayangan, seungyoun akhirnya menemukan titik yang cocok dijadikan latar foto diri: sebuah jendela besar di ujung ruangan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan depan museum, yakni taman bunga dan pohon-pohon dengan daun yang sudah memerah. sekilas tidak ada beda antara jendela tersebut dengan jendela lain, namun yang membuat seungyoun tertarik adalah tanaman rambat yang bertengger di bagian atas teralisnya. meski sedikit, keberadaannya menjadikan jendela semakin anggun di mata seungyoun. tanpa memakan banyak waktu, ia pun beranjak ke titik yang dituju sambil mengatur filter aplikasi pengolah foto.

“kalau wooseok melihat ini, dia pasti langsung berlagak jadi model papan atas, lalu aku babunya. haha—”

_deg_.

seungyoun berhenti melangkah.

bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang terbawa dari arah jendela, seorang lelaki asing mendahuluinya menempati titik yang sama. lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berjalan santai, seperti tidak sadar ada seungyoun yang mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menikmati pemandangan luar dan menggumamkan melodi secara asal.

barulah ketika mendengar suara ponsel terjatuh, ia menoleh dan langsung bertemu mata dengan seungyoun.

“eh. hai?” sapanya ramah.

“h-hai.” seungyoun membalas sapaannya singkat. ia menyatukan tangan dalam genggaman, menahan sekuat mungkin agar siapapun tidak menyadari tubuhnya sedang bergetar hebat.

sungguh. _sungguh_. ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba.

apakah ia mesti senang? sedih? takut? — ketika di hadapannya berdiri lelaki yang menjadi aktor dalam mimpinya selama dua bulan terakhir. lelaki yang menghiasi tiap halaman buku sketsanya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose. lelaki yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, tapi juga mendekapnya erat dan memastikan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

_pangeran kodoknya._

“ini punyamu, kan.” lelaki itu membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel seungyoun yang tergeletak di lantai. sementara ia masih terdiam di tempat, tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai sang pangeran kodok menghampiri untuk menyerahkan ponsel — yang harusnya mudah ia ambil sendiri.

jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat, dan seungyoun mulai merasa susah untuk bernapas. jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat pun turut membasahi permukaannya seperti rintik hujan. ia tidak tahu penampakannya kini dalam sudut pandang pangeran kodok, tapi ia bakal maklum bila dibilang nampak seperti orang sakit.

“kamu baik-baik saja?”

ia memang sedang _sakit_ , akibat rasa yang mendadak meletup-letup di sepanjang nadi. akibat keinginan untuk menyentuh dan memeluk yang mendadak bersemi dalam dada. bila ia menurut begitu saja, lelaki di hadapannya ini pasti akan ketakutan dan menuduhnya bertindak tidak sopan. orang macam apa yang main peluk-peluk tanpa permisi? kenalan bukan, pacar juga bukan, seungyoun di mata pangeran kodok sekarang cuma pengunjung museum biasa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

“ada yang bisa kubantu?”

_oh, seungyoun, katakan sesuatu. tidakkah kau lancar dalam merangkai kata? bagus dalam public speaking? kemana semua kemampuanmu itu saat dibutuhkan?_

“t-tidak. t-t-terima kasih. m-maaf sudah merepotkan.”

“wah, untuk apa? justru aku khawatir, mukamu pucat sekali, lho. apa perlu ku antar ke _medical center_ terdekat?”

biasanya saat panik, seungyoun menarik napas dan menghempaskannya pelan untuk menenangkan diri. ia lakukan beberapa kali sampai pikirannya jernih kembali, kemudian melanjutkan interaksi dengan lawan bicara tanpa ada bayangan ingin kabur atau pingsan di tempat. tapi memang ya, benar kata orang — cinta itu membuat bodoh. tanpa ada proses filter kalimat, dengan lantangnya seungyoun merespons,

“oh! aku baik-baik saja, kok. maklum, kalau bertemu orang yang lebih ganteng dan keren dariku, suka kaget sendiri.”

_apa yang kau lakukan cho seungyoun?!!!_ — terdengar jeritan batin seungyoun, begitu sadar yang barusan diucapkannya terdengar sangat menggelikan. lupakan pertemuan romantis diiringi denting piano _liebestraum no.3_ dan derai air mata bahagia, seungyoun kerjaannya cuma bisa mempermalukan diri sendiri.

“hahaha. sudah lama tidak ada yang memujiku seperti itu. boleh kan yang barusan kuanggap sebagai pujian?”

bukannya marah atau menganggap seungyoun aneh, pangeran kodok malah tertawa. tawa nyaring yang sama, tawa yang terlihat dan terdengar begitu familiar bagi seungyoun. ia sampai mencubit tangannya keras-keras, memastikan bahwa di hadapannya kini bukan mimpi yang masih berlanjut atau hasil halusinasi.

“kamu dari luar kota?” secara mengejutkan, pangeran kodok juga yang membuka topik di antara mereka, hal ini jelas membuat posisi seungyoun semakin tidak aman. jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja.

“tidak … aku tinggal dan kuliah di seoul. kebetulan diajak teman ke sini.”

bila wooseok sedang bersamanya, mungkin ia sudah tertawa sampai menggelinding di lantai. juga semakin tidak percaya dengan pengakuan seungyoun kalau saat masih sma dulu pengalaman cintanya banyak sekali. kalau yibo mungkin hanya akan geleng-geleng kepala dan turut berduka cita atas buruknya impresi yang ia berikan.

“kalau kamu? apa kamu bekerja di sini?” seungyoun berusaha, dengan huruf miring cetak tebal dan garis bawah, untuk menyeimbangkan alur percakapan. beruntung kalau mereka bisa kenalan dan bertukar nomer ponsel. tidak munafik, seungyoun juga ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam. bagaimanapun, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini — walau mungkin saat ini, definisi cintanya terbatas pada sebuah 'konsep' tentang seseorang. meski memiliki penampakan fisik yang sama, ia tidak bisa langsung berasumsi lelaki di hadapannya memiliki sikap dan isi hati yang sama dengan pangeran kodok dalam mimpi, bukan?

“tidak, hanya pengunjung biasa. tapi aku mengenal baik para kurator dan beberapa staf di museum ini.”

“pengunjung tetap, ya.”

“bisa dibilang begitu.”

mereka kembali saling menatap, dan saat pangeran kodok mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya berkenalan — seungyoun berpikir, barangkali pertemuan pertamanya tidak jelek-jelek amat.

akankah ini menjadi gerbang baru? pertanda hal-hal baik akan menghampirinya di esok hari?

* * *

**v**

namanya seungwoo. gabungan dari _hanja_ 勝 yang berarti ‘kemenangan’ dan 宇 yang berati ‘semesta’. ia tidak pernah memberi tahu nama keluarganya, dan seungyoun juga tidak ingin bertanya. seungyoun belum banyak menggali latar belakang seungwoo, karena ada sisi dirinya yang masih merasa belum pantas dan khawatir melewati batas. ia pikir mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal, sejak pertama kali betemu dua minggu lalu. ya, dalam dua minggu seungyoun rajin bertukar pesan dengan seungwoo, dan dalam dua minggu itu pula sosok pangeran kodok berhenti menggentayanginya dalam mimpi.

ia kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang beraneka ragam, yang banyak ia lupakan ketika bangun. kadang ia malah tidak bermimpi sama sekali, atau kalau sedang sial, ia mimpi terjebak bencana alam, terlibat kasus pembunuhan, dan dikagetkan oleh setan-setan bermuka menyeramkan.

tapi begini, perubahan-perubahan itu tidak menghentikan seungyoun mengisi buku sketsanya dengan sosok pangeran kodok — alias seungwoo. bahkan ketika lembarannya hampir habis pun, seungyoun masih betah menggambar dan mengagumi fitur-fitur wajahnya.

_“kenapa tidak langsung temui orangnya saja? kan lebih puas dipandangi, bisa disentuh, lagi.”_ kata yibo kapan lalu, saat ia memergoki seungyoun menciumi layar ponsel. bucin sekali memang, mendapat panggilan dari seungwoo saja sudah seperti dapat _jackpot_ liburan keliling dunia. padahal seungwoo cuma tanya rekomendasi buku, bukan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling kota atau kencan ke museum. duh, hubungan mereka belum sedekat itu. mereka cuma janjian beberapa kali di tempat yang sama (baca: _sema_ ) untuk mengobrol soal seni dan musik. _sebagai teman._ kalau sudah sampai taraf kencan, dari awal wooseok pasti mengendus dan menyuruhnya membeberkan identitas si lelaki simpanan.

lagipula, bagaimana mau kencan? seungwoo tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaan seungyoun. seungyoun tidak segegabah itu untuk menceritakan pada seungwoo, _“hei ... sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi. di sana kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mendekap dan mencium sepanjang hari.”_ — yang benar saja. itu terdengar sangat _creepy_. itu sama saja dengan tokoh drama yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'kekasihmu di masa lalu', padahal belum tentu yang diajak mengobrol percaya dengan adanya dewa dan sistem reinkarnasi. pertemuannya dengan seungwoo adalah anugerah yang datang sekali dalam seribu tahun, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan apalagi menghancurkan karena keegoisan dan tindak bodoh lainnya. ia bertekad mendekati seungwoo sedikit demi sedikit; sewajarnya orang yang baru benar-benar bertemu.

dari pertemuan mereka sejauh ini, selain nama panggilan, ia tahu seungwoo sangat menikmati _americano_ seperti dirinya. ia menyukai musik klasik, dan tidak _update_ sama sekali dengan musik-musik populer di kalangan anak muda. hari gini siapa tidak kenal _red velvet_? jawabannya adalah oknum seungwoo. ia lebih bisa menyebutkan nama-nama komposer eropa daripada anggota grup kpop. apa lagi? oh, dia suka membaca buku-buku filsafat, dan sedang tertarik dengan sejarah perkembangan seni berkat ocehan panjang seungyoun. saat ia bilang _“seungyoun, kalau ada ekshibisi seni di seoul tolong ajak aku, ya”_ , rasanya nyawa seungyoun sudah seperti terbang separuh.

kadang seungyoun melihat seungwoo sebagai sosok yang polos. dan apa istilahnya … _clumsy_? dia sering hampir jatuh karena tersandung batu dan terpeleset di jalan. dari sini seungyoun mulai merasakan perbedaan antara pangeran kodok dan seungwoo. pangeran kodok sangat telaten dan hati-hati. seungyoun ingat satu mimpi di mana mereka menyeberang jalananan ramai, pangeran kodok memegang tangannya erat agar tak terpisah, kemudian pelan-pelan memandunya. padahal sebenarnya seungyoun bisa menyeberang sendiri, tapi karena ingin terus digandeng pangeran kodok, ia ikut-ikut saja.

dalam hati seungyoun bertanya-tanya, apakah seungwoo di kenyataan juga akan memperlakukan dan mengapresiasinya seperti lukisan antik? tapi pertanyaan seperti itu langsung membuatnya menampar diri sendiri. ia seperti mengharapkan seungwoo cepat-cepat jadi pacarnya, padahal ingat apa yang dia inginkan semester ini? apa yang sudah dia tekadkan sejak awal kuliah? hmm, _akademik berada di garis paling depan, sementara yang lain menyusul. mahasiswa sepertiku lebih butuh nilai dan koneksi daripada pacar_? tanpa butuh dikatai oleh wooseok, seungyoun sadar dirinya sudah menjadi badut.

“oh iya, aku belum tahu kapan hari ulang tahunnya.” gumam seungyoun sambil mengetuk aplikasi kalender di ponsel. musim gugur setelah ini akan meninggalkan seoul, dedaunan merah akan berganti dengan gumpalan kristal putih. kebetulan sekali bila seungwoo berulang tahun desember nanti, ia bisa memberinya kejutan berupa buku-buku, dan memberanikan diri mengajaknya tur ke tempat-tempat baru. seungwoo bilang ia bukan tipe yang sering _traveling_ , tapi siapa tahu ia bakal mengiyakan ajakan seungyoun.

...

“wah, jangankan ulang tahun. umur saja tidak tahu. payah.”

“hei!!!” seungyoun menjotos lengan yibo, yang kini duduk di sampingnya sambil menjilat lolipop. apa-apaan, masuk kamar orang tiba-tiba, lalu seenaknya mengata-ngatai. “aku tidak mau terburu-buru. _slow down baby, take it easy just let it flow~_ “

“bilang aja kamu cupu, _hyung_.”

“jangan mulai, bocah. atau kamu dilarang masuk rumah ini selama seminggu.”

“kamu siapa ngelarang-ngelarang. nanti aku ngadu sama tante.”

“tante, tante, enak saja ngaku-ngaku.”

setiap yibo datang, suasana hati seungyoun sebenarnya lebih cerah beberapa kali lipat. mungkin karena ia sudah menganggap yibo seperti adiknya sendiri, sehingga adu mulut seperti ini pun ujungnya berubah menjadi sesi berbagi yang menyenangkan.

“terus kalau nggak tahu umur, _hyung_ bicara informal ke dia?” kali ini yibo serius bertanya.

“ _feeling_ -ku mengatakan dia lebih tua, tapi karena dia sudah membolehkanku berbicara informal dan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ atau _sunbaenim_ , jadi aku biasa saja.”

“wah … santai sekali ya orangnya. aku jadi ingin bertemu. kenalin, dong.”

“ _nope._ ” tolak seungyoun tanpa basa-basi. “anak kecil tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang dewasa.”

“ih!” tiap yibo mengerucutkan bibir, seungyoun selalu gemas ingin menarik-narik pipinya. tapi jangan bilang-bilang, biarlah ia tetap memandang seungyoun sebagai sosok kakak menyebalkan. seungyoun mengamati bagaimana yibo beranjak dari kursi ke arah kasur, lalu merangkak naik dan berbaring di atasnya. ia sudah menganggap kamar ini seperti kamarnya sendiri, rupanya. seungyoun membatin sambil mengelus-elus dada. selain di kampus, bocah satu itu lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga cho untuk menemaninya mengobrol, numpang makan dan nonton film, juga tidur-tiduran di kasur berukuran jumbonya. tapi lucunya, seungyoun tak pernah boleh balik berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya. padahal ia penasaran bagaimana penampakan papa dan mama yibo.

_“hyung?_ “

“ya?”

“kamu cinta pangeran kodok?”

“pertanyaan macam apa itu, hahaha. tentu saja. kalau tidak ada cinta, tidak mungkin aku bila menggambarnya serajin itu. tidak mungkin aku berdebar-debar tiap bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengannya lewat ponsel.”

yibo memeluk erat guling di hadapannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke arah seungyoun yang masih penasaran dengan asal-usul pertanyaan barusan. ia memiringkan kepala, menunggu respons atau pertanyaan lain yang ingin yibo ajukan.

“ _hyung?”_

“ya? apa lagi?”

…

“kamu ... nggak takut?”

* * *

**vi**

apa yang mesti ditakutkan dari seungwoo?

dia lelaki yang baik dan sopan. dia juga sayang dengan hewan, baik peliharaan ataupun yang hidup liar di sekitar manusia. pernah sekali seungyoun mengajaknya ke _skygarden_ , mereka tak sengaja bertemu burung yang terdampar di pinggir jalan. seungwoo langsung tahu burung kecil itu tak bisa terbang karena luka di kakinya, kemudian ia cepat-cepat mengajak seungyoun untuk mengambil dan merawatnya bersama. selain hewan, ia juga perhatian sekali terhadap anak-anak kecil. walau ia tak berani menghampiri atau mengganggu mereka. saat seungyoun bertanya alasannya, ia hanya berbisik _“nanti mereka nangis, aku tak bisa menenangkan.”_

apa karena pekerjaannya yang tidak jelas?

seungwoo memang tidak pernah bercerita soal pekerjaannya sehari-hari. seungyoun hanya tahu dia sering sibuk 'membereskan dokumen', 'menemui klien', dan 'rapat divisi'. dari istilah-istilah itu, seungyoun membayangkan ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta, dan duduk di depan layar komputer sampai bosan. ia tak pernah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, seperti kemungkinan seungwoo adalah pembunuh bayaran, anggota mafia yang melakukan jual beli organ dan barang-barang ilegal, mata-mata pemerintah. hmm, yang ketiga bukan pekerjaan yang buruk sih, seungyoun tidak keberatan berkencan — ehm, maksudnya berteman dengan anggota intelijen. siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan informasi rahasia yang tak pernah ditampilkan di televisi. begini-begini ia juga mengikuti perkembangan politik dan tahu kasus-kasus yang menimpa para pejabat. oh, seungyoun tidak berminat menjadi anggota partai dan mengincar kursi _daehanminguk gukhoe_ suatu hari nanti. ia hanya membekali diri saja, agar tidak mudah terbawa kabar-kabar bohong.

hmm.

atau ia harus takut karena seungwoo tak punya banyak pengalaman berkencan?

jangan salah, setelah jalan satu bulan mereka _berteman_ , seungyoun sudah berani menanyakan, _“apa kamu punya pacar?”_ (yang tentu saja langsung membuat seungwoo terbatuk-batuk dan hampir jatuh dari tempatnya duduk). setelah itu, seungyoun membagikan satu di antara beberapa hal yang tidak bisa sembarangan ia ceritakan pada orang lain: orientasi seksual. tentang ia yang lebih banyak tertarik dengan lelaki, meski ia masih bisa menyayangi perempuan dan mengajak mereka berpacaran. seungwoo tidak memberikan respons berarti. ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita seungyoun sampai selesai, seperti halnya yang dilakukan yibo ketika ia sedang menumpahkan beban pikiran.

seungyoun sendiri sebenarnya bingung, kenapa bisa menceritakan soal itu pada seungwoo? padahal butuh waktu dua tahun untuk menceritakannya pada wooseok, orang yang pertama kali mengetahui kegelisahan dan pencarian jati dirinya. apa karena konsep sosoknya dalam mimpi masih terbawa hingga sekarang? sehingga seungwoo di matanya bukan orang yang baru ia temui sebulan lalu, melainkan empat bulan lalu? entahlah. yang jelas, berada di dekat seungwoo membuat seungyoun nyaman. saking nyamannya, sesekali ia bahkan bercerita soal perkuliahan dan tugas-tugas yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. selama ini ia jarang mengeluh di depan teman-teman baik atau mama cho, tapi ketika sendirian dan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, seungyoun merasa sangat menyedihkan. merasa lemah. merasa gagal menenuhi deretan ekspektasi yang ia pasang untuk dirinya sendiri.

mungkin mimpinya bertemu pangeran kodok ada benarnya. ia bukanlah protagonis yang selalu semangat dan memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi. ada kondisi di mana ia butuh orang lain untuk menemaninya bercerita, memeluknya erat, lantas berpesan, _“kamu sudah berusaha. kamu sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik.”_

ia tidak berharap seungwoo menangkap perasaannya, atau memberinya nasihat panjang tentang kehidupan seperti yang pangeran kodok lakukan. ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat memakai topeng; berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan lelaki yang ia cintai. tapi kemudian seungwoo mengusap-usap kepala dan memberinya senyum lembut.

saat itu ia mengatakan, _“terima kasih telah menceritakan ini padaku. kamu orang yang kuat.”_ dan seungyoun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis di tempat.

seungyoun rasa ia tidak salah memilih teman baru untuk berbagi. karena itu, apa lagi yang harus ditakutkan?

.

“oi, bangun.”

“oh … pagi …” seungyoun samar-samar melihat wooseok berdiri di sebelah mejanya sambil membawa buku-buku tebal.

ternyata wooseok memang sedang berdiri di sebelah meja sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. sementara ia masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan berat menggeser tubuh.

“pagi dari mana, siang bolong begini. oi, youn! lima menit lagi kita kuis.”

“HAH.” seungyoun langsung membelalakkan mata dan mengusap liur yang membasahi ujung mulut. ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, khawatir ia satu-satunya yang belum siap dengan senjata tempur melawan kuis, padahal bapak dosen sudah duduk di depan sambil melipat tangan.

ternyata … kelasnya sepi. hanya ada sekelompok junior yang duduk di ujung kelas sambil menonton sesuatu lewat laptop, ia, dan wooseok.

“kamu … teganya kamu.” belum sempat mendramatisir suasana, wooseok menepuk pipi seungyoun sekali lagi.

“hari ini memang nggak ada kuis. tapi kalau kamu tidur terus bakal ketinggalan kelas, tahu. kelas kita di ruang 204, bukan di ruang 109, _bro._ “

“hoo … oke.” seungyoun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. nampaknya ia lelah sekali, sehabis mengetik proposal riset semalaman. jangan lupakan juga mama cho yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya membuat brosur promo biro perjalanan dan wisata milik keluarga mereka. _ugh_ , rasanya punggung dan lengan seungyoun sakit sekali. ia butuh dipijat dan minum minuman hangat.

ketika ia mulai menata barang-barang dan buku yang masih berceceran di atas meja, kemudian memasukkannya satu per satu dalam tas, tiba-tiba wooseok menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis.

“gimana kabar proyek pribadimu? lancar?”

jadi wooseok masih percaya dan _ingat_ kalau ia sibuk merancang proyek pribadi? bukankah harusnya ia mudah saja mendeteksi bualan tidak profesional semacam itu? ia bahkan seminggu ini meninggalkan buku sketsanya di rumah, tak ada aktivitas lain yang ia lakukan di kampus selain masuk kelas, mengerjakan tugas, dan (ehm) mulai datang lagi di pertemuan rutin komunitas. kalau sudah begini, ia harus jawab apa dong.

“masih terhambat. aku tunda dulu, mungkin baru kugarap lagi saat libur akhir tahun nanti.”

ini perasaan seungyoun saja, atau wooseok memang melirik tajam ke arahnya? apa seungyoun melakukan perbuatan tercela secara tak sadar? menghilangkan _copic_ kesayangan wooseok? mematahkan ujung pena salah satu _drawing pen_ miliknya? atau menyebarkan spoiler komik yang akan dibuatnya untuk ekshibisi komunitas? ah, tidak ... seungyoun berusaha mengurangi keusilan dan tingkah menyebalkannya di hadapan wooseok dan yibo akhir-akhir ini. biar mereka juga tidak membalasnya dengan tingkah tak kalah usil. seungyoun tidak sedang ingin digoda oleh siapapun, terutama sejak ia nekat membuka hati dan hampir-hampir _mental breakdown_ di hadapan seungwoo.

…

“youn, jujur-jujuran saja ya. kamu nggak plagiat apapun kan baru-baru ini?”

“ _what_? plagiat? aku cuma napas ini.”

“yakin?”

“dengar, dosa plagiat terakhir yang kulakukan adalah mengambil konsep _supergraphic_ di _behance_ untuk mendesain poster bisnis keluargaku waktu zaman mahasiswa baru. sudah. setelah itu aku bertaubat dan tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.”

heran, kenapa wooseok tiba-tiba membicarakan soal plagiasi? apa ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil dari karyanya baru-baru ini?

“jadi begini, youn.” seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam batinnya, wooseok dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mencari sesuatu, kemudian memperlihatkannya tepat di depan muka seungyoun. “kemarin aku tur bersama anak-anak komunitas lagi. kali ini kita berkunjung ke _mmca_ , salah satu destinasi menarik yang kamu rekomendasikan ke jinhyuk dulu. tidak ada masalah di sana sebenarnya, kegiatan kita berlangsung lancar. hanya saja, aku menemukan sesuatu.”

seungyoun menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati apa yang wooseok tunjukkan dari layar ponsel. itu foto sebuah lukisan … setengah badan seorang lelaki yang memakai setelan jas rapi dengan dasi dan kacamata bulat yang menggantung di atas hidung lancipnya. dalam dekapan tangan kirinya, ada seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur pulas, sementara tangan kanannya memegang gagang payung berwarna merah. lelaki itu memandang ke depan tanpa ekspresi, seolah menghakimi langsung setiap jiwa yang bertemu mata dengannya.

“ini lukisan yang dibuat tahun 1978 oleh anonim, koleksi eksklusif museum yang terpajang di aula belakang. menurut kabar yang beredar, pelukisnya adalah anak salah satu kurator generasi pertama yang bekerja di _mmca_ , tapi hingga sekarang belum bisa dikonfirmasi. cerita yang menarik, tapi aku tidak sedang mangajakmu main detektif-detektifan untuk memecahkan misteri di balik lukisan ini. sekali pandang kamu juga tahu, kan, apa yang ingin kutanyakan?”

_ya._

lucu sekali. nama pelukis dirahasiakan, namun judul lukisan masih jelas terpampang. seungyoun hanya bisa menyeringai tipis.

[ 勝宇, 1978 ]

_ia sama sekali tidak kaget._

* * *

**vii**

hari ini, seungyoun mengundang seungwoo makan malam di rumahnya. sebuah keputusan yang cukup berat, mengingat mama cho sedang pergi untuk mengurus bisnis bersama asisten-asistennya. itu artinya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, di rumah sebesar ini.

tidak, seungyoun tidak menyiapkan dekorasi romantis berupa rangkaian bunga mawar dan lilin-lilin sebagai penerang. mereka akan makan malam biasa, berbincang, dan mungkin menonton film bersama. tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, karena detik ini seungyoun dan seungwoo masih teman biasa. bukan pacar, bukan teman tapi mesra. tidak ada agenda menggoda seungwoo dan merayunya menjadi teman tidur. bukan berarti ketika hal tersebut pernah terjadi di alam mimpi, seungyoun secara beringas ingin mempraktikkannya di kenyataan juga. (oke, itu bohong. ia _ingin_. tapi nanti saat mereka berdua bertemu lagi dengan perasaan yang sama. kapan? mana tahu. tanya saja pada waktu).

bila berduaan akan canggung, mengapa tidak sekalian mengundang wooseok dan yibo? mungkin begitu pertanyaan yang muncul. alasan pertama, justru ini adalah momen untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara seungyoun dan seungwoo. ada yang ingin seungyoun luruskan agar tidak ada salah paham di antara mereka. mohon doanya agar ia tidak keceplosan menyatakan cinta. alasan kedua, wooseok tahu wajah seungwoo lewat sketsa pangeran kodok saja, alias seungyoun tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka. coba saja mereka berkenalan, kawan satu itu bakal langsung menuduh seungwoo sebagai pacar lah, _sugar daddy_ lah, padahal menengok latar belakang keluarga cho, jelas-jelas seungyoun tidak butuh menjadi _sugar baby_. alasan ketiga, yibo … yibo bocah. haha. tidak. ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan seungwoo sebelum ada sesuatu yang seungyoun pastikan. sengaja maupun tidak disengaja. karena itu ia melarangnya main dan menganggu seungyoun sembarangan.

ketika terdengar dentang bel dari depan, seungyoun menghela napas panjang. apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu pada seungwoo? apa ia langsung menariknya untuk makan saja? seungyoun boleh sok-sok ramah di hadapan orang, tapi sebenarnya dia juga sering bingung memilih topik. sambil menggali ide dalam pikiran, seungyoun beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

…

“rumahmu … besar sekali. seperti istana.” adalah reaksi pertama seungwoo ketika menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kediaman keluarga cho. ya … ada alasan mengapa rumahnya sering disebut sebagai mansion.

“tidak ada butler di sini? pelayan?” tanya seungwoo sambil berkedip-kedip lucu. huhu. seungyoun ingin sekali mencubit pipi dan menciumi hidungnya, tapi apa daya.

“nggak ada, cuma ada satpam yang berjaga di pos depan.” jawab seungyoun, menunjuk ke arah gerbang — yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari bangunan utama. taman depan rumahnya memang cukup luas untuk dijadikan lapangan sepakbola sendiri. “tapi ada tukang kebun dan tukang masak yang biasa dipanggil mama dalam beberapa kondisi. selain itu, kita berdua yang merawat rumah ini.”

“waaah.” seungwoo berdecak kagum. dan begitu saja sudah membuat seungyoun berbunga-bunga. padahal tidak ada pujian langsung yang ia ucapkan, kenapa seungyoun baper sendiri. hadeh. bilang saja masih belum _move on_ dari sosok pangeran kodok yang mengelus-elus pipi dan tak henti-henti memujinya. berharap terlalu tinggi memang tidak baik. bagaimana seungwoo mau mengelus pipi, menggandengnya saja belum pernah. _sad._

tak lama, mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan berukuran sedang di ruang tengah. seungwoo masih belum berhenti mengagumi interior rumah, furnitur klasik yang berdiri tegak di berbagai sudut, juga karya-karya seni yang terpajang sepanjang mata memandang. _tidak semua asli, kok._ ingin seungyoun bercerita, tapi ia tidak mau mengoceh panjang dan curhat colongan soal ayahnya. apapun yang menyangkut rumah ini memang identik dengan selera ayah. berapa banyak lukisan yang dibawanya dari luar negeri, guci-guci antik yang didapatnya dari lelang kolektor, dan barang-barang lain yang dibelinya untuk menutupi ruang kosong di dinding? tak terhitung. pertama kali wooseok kemari, ia sampai tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri selama lima belas menit — saking terpesonanya dengan isi rumah seungyoun.

“seungyoun, aku melihat beberapa replika lukisan marc. ada klimt juga. aku hanya hafal itu. tidak ada lukisan schiele?”

“dulu pernah ada _female lovers_ , tapi terlalu vulgar kalau kata mama, yang seperti itu tidak boleh dipajang.” ujar seungyoun dengan tawa geli. walau di balik tawa ia berpikir keras, _oh my god, dia mengingat nama-nama pelukis yang kusukai. dia ingat aku menyukai hal-hal berbau ekspresionisme …_

“ah dia terkenal dengan lukisan-lukisan erotisnya sih, ya. apa kamu pernah melukis yang erotis-erotis juga?”

“sembarangan!” muka seungyoun langsung merah padam. seungwoo tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia pernah mencoba mengeksplorasi gambar-gambar erotis — namun berhenti di tengah jalan. dipikir-pikir, untuk objek berupa manusia, ia lebih suka menggambar wajah daripada lekuk tubuh. lihat saja kumpulan sketsa pangeran kodok, berat di ekspresi wajah dan pose setengah badan. seungyoun mana mau membuat sketsa dua lelaki sedang bercinta … m-memikirkannya saja … panas dingin.

“hehe. omong-omong, apa kamu tidak tertarik untuk melukisku?”

…

_tidak, tidak sekarang,_ batin seungyoun, memberi pesan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuka rahasianya selama empat bulan terakhir pada seungwoo.

“aku akan coba.”

“benarkah? aku siap jadi model saat luang, kabar-kabari saja.”

“oke.” seungyoun tersenyum tipis. ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya yang terlalu sensitif, atau seungwoo memang selalu memberinya harapan? dari awal berkenalan, ia yang memberikan nomernya terlebih dahulu. tiap bertemu pun, ia tak lupa mengatakan _“hubungi aku bila ada perlu”_ , seolah-olah paham bahwa seungyoun mudah sekali merindu. apa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau suatu hari mereka bakal berpisah? entah salah satu di antara mereka kehilangan ponsel, atau seungyoun sengaja berhenti menghubunginya? ia sebenarnya tidak berminat melakukan itu dalam waktu dekat,

tapi takdir selalu punya kejutan, bukan?

.

mereka menyantap _jokbal_ , serta olahan daging lain yang dipesan satu jam lalu dari restoran langganan keluarga cho. awalnya seungwoo merasa sungkan, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat gratisan makanan sebanyak ini tanpa menyiapkan balasan apapun. seungyoun yang terlebih dahulu mengunyah menendang kakinya keras-keras, seolah mengatakan dengan lantang _“sudah, makan saja!”_ dari situ, akhirnya seungwoo memaksakan diri untuk mengisi perut dan menikmati makanan selagi ada di hadapan.

proses makan malam mereka secara mengejutkan berlangsung begitu tenang; mungkin karena dalam keluarga cho, ada aturan tak tertulis bahwa makan bersama adalah sebuah prosesi penting — tidak boleh ada yang membaca buku, membuka ponsel, bermain _game_ , apalagi mengobrol sesuatu yang jorok ketika sedang makan. jadi seungyoun lebih banyak diam. ia menunggu seungwoo untuk membuka topik, tapi sepertinya ia paham budaya makan yang dianut di rumah ini, jadi ia ikut diam untuk menghargai.

barulah ketika mereka selesai menghabiskan sepiring penuh, percakapan mulai mengalir kembali.

“apa kita hanya berdua di rumah ini?”

“yup.” seungyoun mengangguk, sambil menyeruput segelas air putih. oh. benar juga. malam ini ia tidak menyiapkan minuman beralkohol, murni karena ia sadar kebiasaannya saat mabuk begitu buruk. dan kalau tidak salah ingat, seungwoo pernah bilang ia tidak minum alkohol? ia budak kopi, tapi tidak tahan alkohol. hmm. sebelas dua belas dengan jinhyuk lah. kalau wooseok, dia kecil-kecil begitu paling kuat ketahanannya. yang lain sudah _k.o_ , dia mungkin masih bisa mengerjakan soal matematika.

“apa kita akan berdua juga sampai besok pagi?”

_uhuk!_ seungyoun langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan seungwoo berikutnya. apa yang ingin ia implikasikan, coba.

“terserah. mau menginap tidak apa-apa, rumah ini punya semua yang kau butuhkan. mau main _game_? mau baca buku? mau nonton film dengan _home theater_? mau tiduran di bawah langit berbintang? bilang saja padaku.”

…

“hmm. apa kau mau bermain _truth or dare_?”

kali ini bukan lagi tersedak, seungyoun hampir menjatuhkan gelas dari genggaman tangannya. dari semua permainan yang ada di dunia ini, seungwoo memilih _truth or dare_? yang benar saja. dia benar-benar ingin mengekspos seungyoun? dia benar-benar ingin mengekspos dirinya sendiri? mari tepuk tangan dulu.

“kukira kamu tidak tahu permainan semacam itu.”

“jangan meremehkanku.”

“bagaimana bisa aku tidak meremehkan orang yang tidak mengenal _red velvet_?”

seungwoo tertawa mendengar sindiran seungyoun. namun sungguh, banyak hal-hal kekinian yang tidak diketahui seungwoo — seungyoun hampir-hampir memanggilnya _boomer_ , kalau tidak ingat kosakata gaul seungwoo juga di bawah rata-rata.

untuk permainan _truth or dare_ saja, seungyoun menyarankan untuk menggunakan sumpit. tidak ada adu kartu, atau syarat lain-lain lagi yang membingungkan seungwoo dan memperlama jalannya permainan mereka.

“kita mulai ya. mau berapa sesi?”

“tiga? lima? tujuh?”

“tiga saja.”

“yah, sedikit sekali?” keluh seungwoo, seolah-olah ia tidak punya banyak rahasia yang bisa diekspos. kalau mau menjadikannya sepuluh, lihat saja, seungyoun akan menanyakan hal-hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

“baiklah, lima.”

“jangan! tiga saja deh.”

“….”

makin lama seungyoun jadi berpikir ulang, mengapa ia bisa mencintai lelaki ini. imejnya perlahan benar-benar menggeser pangeran kodok yang sudah nyaris sempurna. memang benar, mencintai 'konsep' seseorang dalam pikiran dan mencintai seseorang apa adanya itu terasa sangat berbeda.

syukur, putaran pertama sumpit menunjuk ke arah seungwoo. jadi seungyoun tak perlu khawatir ditanya-tanya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan terpendam.

“ _truth_ atau _dare_?” tawar seungwoo, sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. kalau seungwoo bisa sesantai itu, harusnya seungyoun juga bisa. ia jelas-jelas sudah mengibarkan bendera perang, mengapa seungyoun harus ragu dan menahan diri? keluarkan saja semua yang ada dalam pikiran.

“ _truth._ “

“oke.”

…

“siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?”

suasana mendadak hening. tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali jarum jam yang bergerak seperti hitungan mundur.

ada sesuatu yang ingin seungyoun luruskan. betul. salah satunya adalah identitas seungwoo. bukan, bukan soal latar belakang, pekerjaan, orientasi seksual, tujuan ia muncul di hadapan seungyoun dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan interaksi mereka; itu informasi sekunder yang bisa seungyoun tanyakan nanti-nanti. baginya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah tahu _siapa_ sebenarnya seungwoo, atau secara eksplisit bisa diartikan: _makhluk apakah dia_.

“pertanyaannya berat sekali.”

cukup sampai di sini. seungyoun tidak ingin melanjutkan rumah boneka yang mereka jalankan sebulan terakhir. bukan karena ia mencintai, atau mengagumi sosoknya yang muncul dalam mimpi, lantas ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa seungwoo-nya, seungwoo yang ada di hadapannya kini _bukanlah manusia_. ia bisa bertingkah seperti halnya manusia; makan, minum, tertawa, menangis — tapi apakah itu cukup? wujudnya saja tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, bagaimana ia mau mengaku sebagai bagian dari mereka? ini alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan seungwoo pada wooseok. plis, wooseok tidak punya indera keenam. ia bisa bebas mengata-ngatai seungwoo, menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, _sugar daddy_ abal-abal, macam-macam lah. tapi ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dan menendang bokongnya.

“mau jawab atau tidak? kalau tidak, _dare_ -nya adalah angkat kaki dari rumah ini, atau stop berpura-pura baik padaku.”

“aku tidak pernah berpura-pura baik padamu.” sanggah seungwoo pelan, “tapi baiklah. akan kujawab sesuai kenyataan yang ada. aku tidak berniat membunuh siapapun, itu bukan pekerjaanku.”

_bagus_. seungyoun merasa sedikit lega. berarti seungwoo bukan makhluk penghisap darah seperti yang pertama ia kira. penampilan serba hitam dan energi gelap yang terpancar ke segala arah itu jelas tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia turun dari langit sebagai malaikat penjaga. ia pasti membawa sesuatu yang buruk dan kesialan bagi orang-orang di sekitar seungyoun, bahkan mungkin seungyoun sendiri. meski ia terkonfirmasi bukan vampir, posisinya tidak lantas melonjak tinggi dan mendapat pemakluman begitu saja.

“lega? apakah kita bisa lanjutkan permainannya?”

“silakan.”

lihatlah, dengan mengajukan permainan ini dan meneruskannya, bukankah ia punya pertanyaan penting juga dalam pikiran? entah itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan seungyoun, atau arwah-arwah yang pernah ia temui.

perputaran sumpit kedua kembali mengarah pada seungwoo. seungyoun sudah berekspektasi lawan mainnya itu bakal berteriak kesal, tapi ternyata tidak, ia malah menatapnya lekat-lekat, bersiap mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut seungyoun.

“ _truth_ kedua. boleh aku bertanya, kemampuan apa yang kamu miliki?”

bila pertanyaan pertama bisa dijawab dengan mudah, pertanyaan kedua ini harusnya tidak sesulit itu. seungyoun hanya ingin mendapatkan petunjuk lain mengenai identitas seungwoo.

“aku tidak punya kemampuan spesial selain mengambil dan menuntun jiwa-jiwa kalian ke alam baka.” jawab seungwoo bersamaan dengan dengus pasrah; mungkin karena pertanyaan kali ini tepat sasaran dan langsung membuat orang lain tergambar tentang pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

“hoo. salam kenal, _jeoseung saja-ssi_.” seungyoun mengangguk-angguk, “pantas lukisanmu di tahun 1978 nampak seseram itu. sepertinya aku bukan manusia pertama yang bisa melihat dan bercengkerama denganmu dalam jangka waktu lama, ya?”

seungwoo tidak menjawab kali ini, karena sudah begitu peraturannya. mana boleh mengajukan pertanyaan tambahan seenaknya. tapi seungyoun memang tidak butuh respons terkait tebakannya itu. setidaknya, ia tak lagi takut seungwoo akan menggigitnya secara brutal, meminum darah, lantas membiarkannya tergeletak sampai kehabisan napas. ia sudah bilang sendiri, kemampuannya hanya mengambil jiwa manusia dan menuntunnya ke alam baka. itu artinya, makhluk sejenis seungwoo — siapa lagi kalau bukan _jeoseung saja_ , atau yang biasa orang barat sebut sebagai _grim reaper_ , baru akan muncul di hadapan manusia ketika mereka sudah meninggal. seungyoun belum tahu siapa yang sedang seungwoo tunggu selama sebulan terakhir. kalau beruntung mendapatkan giliran berikutnya, ia bertekad akan bertanya lebih spesifik.

sayang sekali, perputaran terakhir mengarah pada seungyoun. wah, tiba juga saatnya ia mengekspos diri.

“mau membuatku mengakui sesuatu, atau memberiku tantangan?”

“ _truth.”_

“ya, silakan bertanya apa saja padaku. aku akan menjawab sejujur-jujurnya.” seungyoun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

ada jeda hening selama beberapa detik, sebelum seungwoo memberi seungyoun satu pertanyaan pemungkas,

“mengapa kau mencintaiku?”

“h-hah?”

_tolong katakan, ia salah dengar, kan?_

“itu, mengapa kau mencintaiku? meski tahu aku tak bakal bisa membalasnya?”

_bangsat. kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia mengungkit soal cinta-cintaan?_ seungyoun menggeram kesal. tanpa diberi tahu siapapun ia juga paham kalau perasaan ini salah. ia juga tidak berniat menyimpannya terlalu lama. tapi semua terlanjur terjadi. siapa yang bakal menyangka pangeran kodok idamannya adalah _jeoseung saja_? kalau ada sosok yang bisa digugat karena seenaknya mempertemukan seungyoun dan pangeran kodok dalam mimpi selama tiga bulan berturut-turut, sampai potongan memorinya terbawa ke kehidupan nyata, maka sudah dari dulu seungyoun datangi secepat kilat. sayangnya tidak ada, bukan?

“aku tidak bisa jawab itu. beri aku _dare_.”

“oh. kukira kau akan jawab karena aku terlalu tampan.” seungwoo terkekeh. “kalau begitu, permintaanku sederhana saja. berhenti menyembunyikan wang yibo dari kami. dia sudah terlalu lama berkelana tanpa tujuan, harusnya ia sudah masuk catatanku lima bulan lalu.”

_ha._

_sial._

“jadi _truth_ tadi pertanyaan jebakan, ya.” cibir seungyoun, menyesal karena buru-buru mengubah tawaran hanya karena menghindar dari topik yang bisa membuatnya _jatuh_ di tempat.

“tidak, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang kau rasakan, seungyoun. kau mencintaiku, kan? kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa detak jantungmu berdebar-debar hebat ketika berada di dekatku.”

wow. mudah sekali mengatakannya. apa selain mengambil dan menuntun nyawa, _jeoseung saja_ punya bakat bermain-main dengan hati anak manusia?

“bagaimana? bisa panggil wang yibo sekarang?”

“….”

“tidak bisa?”

“ _jeoseung saja-ssi_ , pertama-tama, kau harus tahu kalau malam ini kau sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.” balas seungyoun sengit, “kedua, soal menyembunyikan, itu bukan ideku. dia yang terlebih dulu meminta bantuan untuk menyamarkan jejaknya sebagai arwah gentayangan.”

“sama saja, seungyoun. kau mengiyakan idenya, kau memberinya kesempatan untuk 'hidup' dan berinteraksi denganmu seperti manusia biasa. pada akhirnya, terlalu sering bersama membuat ikatan kalian semakin kuat. dia bergantung padamu. kau pun akan bergantung padanya, sampai tak rela ia pergi ke alam baka.”

kali ini seungyoun tidak bisa menyangkal.

ia sudah bergantung pada yibo. menjadikannya sebagai tempat bercerita dan melarikan diri ketika tak siap berhadapan dengan orang lain. hei, bahkan ia mengajaknya memecahkan teka-teki pangeran kodok. meski sampai sekarang, ia belum sempat menanyakan, _“apa arwah bisa masuk saat kita tidur?”_ karena tak ingin yibo terpikir lagi soal identitasnya sebagai arwah, kemudian teringat bagaimana ia meninggal. akhirnya, seungyoun hanya bisa berkesimpulan bahwa mimpi dan sosok yang datang di dalamnya adalah proses alami yang terpengaruh oleh pikiran dan emosi. sebuah permainan takdir yang absolut; yang permutasinya jauh melampaui kemampuan manusia dan makhluk apapun di dunia.

seharusnya manusia lemah sepertinya tidak layak menawarkan 'perlindungan'.

tapi karena ia melihat cerminan dirinya dalam diri yibo, seungyoun jadi egois.

dari cerita yang ia dapat, semasa hidup, anak itu adalah anak tunggal seperti dirinya. ia berprestasi di sekolah dan punya banyak ambisi. ia juga mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. sayangnya, ia juga mudah kesepian. ia sulit sekali menceritakan masa-masa sulitnya pada orang-orang terdekat. bahkan ketika ia disakiti oleh orang-orang bejat yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ia menanggung beban itu sendirian. apakah seungyoun salah ketika yibo bilang ingin tinggal di dunia manusia lebih lama untuk menengok rumah dan memastikan kedua orang tuanya tidak menangis-nangis tiap malam?

ya, mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah salah langkah.

tidak seharusnya yang sudah mati terus dibiarkan berada di sisi mereka yang masih hidup. sebesar apapun kebahagiaan dan penyesalan yang mereka bawa bersama jiwa, akan ada hari di mana mereka harus melupakan semua dan kembali ke pangkuan semesta.

“seungyoun.”

“aku akan bicara padanya nanti. beri aku waktu sampai besok.”

“kau bisa melakukannya sekarang di hadapanku, sesungguhnya. tapi bila kalian butuh privasi, baiklah. malam ini aku akan pergi.” seungwoo menampakkan ekspresi kecewa, entah bagian dari drama atau memang itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. “padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi berduaan denganmu.”

“kamu ingin diusir dengan tidak hormat?” gertak seungyoun. ia menggigit bibir, bisa-bisanya seungwoo sesantai itu memakai kalimat ambigu yang (lagi-lagi) membuat seungyoun sedikit berharap. ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan seungwoo akan menghilang dari kehidupannya setelah 'membawa pulang' yibo — karena itu satu-satunya alasan ia berinteraksi dengan seungyoun sebulan terakhir ini, kan? meski ia sempat 'berteman' dengannya, mendengar cerita kehidupan, bahkan menyimpan rahasia-rahasia kecilnya, ia akan menganggap itu semua sesuatu yang remeh. ia saja bukan manusia pertama yang berinteraksi dengannya. mungkin selama lima puluh tahun terakhir, ia sudah bertemu dengan ribuan manusia yang memiliki indera keenam.

mendadak hati seungyoun terasa sakit.

“tidak perlu repot-repot mengusir, aku akan pulang sendiri. terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam dan menemaniku bermain _truth or dare_. menyenangkan sekali, lain kali kita main lagi, ya.”

_lain kali._

“memang kita masih akan bertemu setelah urusanmu selesai?”

“bisa jadi.” seungwoo berdiri dari tempat tempat duduknya untuk merapikan peralatan bekas makan dan menyapu kotoran dari kemeja dan celana hitamnya. “aku bekerja di kota ini. kau tinggal di sini. kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau. walau aku harus mengurus perizinan bergaul dengan manusia terlebih dahulu. maklum ya, bos tidak suka kami dekat dengan makhluk lain. yang hidup harus terpisah dengan yang mati, dunia yang tampak di depan mata harus terpisah dengan alam sebelah, walau ada beberapa pengecualian, seperti kamu dan kemampuan spesialmu.”

seungyoun tidak tahu arah percakapan mereka, tapi ia tetap saja mengajukan pertanyaan dengan harapan rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. “kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu denganku. apa yang akan kamu lampirkan dalam perizinan? bertemu untuk dilukis oleh manusia?”

“ide bagus. semoga saja bos menyetujuinya.”

percakapan mereka tentang pertemuan di kemudian hari terhenti setelah itu. seungwoo pamit undur diri dan memintanya membukakan pintu sebagai formalitas. bosan menembus dinding, katanya. seungyoun tidak banyak berkomentar dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi agar ia bisa lebih lama mengobrol dengan yibo. banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada bocah arwah kesayangannya itu, termasuk yang terjadi malam ini. sesi cerita mereka yang terakhir nanti mungkin bakal penuh dengan tangisan, bukan lagi tawa dan pertengkaran remeh. membayangkannya saja berat sekali. tapi mau tak mau ia harus merelakan, demi yibo — dan demi dirinya sendiri.

bila ia semakin lama mengulur-ulur, semakin jauh lari dari kenyataan yang ada, maka selama itulah ia hanya akan mendapatkan rentetan kebahagiaan semu. untuk menutupi banyak rasa sakit, kegelisahan, _ketakutan_ , yang menumpuk jadi satu.

“sampai jumpa besok, seungyoun.”

_oh._

entah kenapa, 'sampai jumpa besok' dari seungwoo lebih terdengar seperti 'selamat tinggal'.

_—pip._

[ _“halo, youn? tumben telepon malam-malam.”_ ]

“sori ganggu, seok.”

[ _“nggak ganggu, kok. aku lagi nonton film juga lagian. ada apa?”_ ]

“besok malam kamu kosong nggak? keluar bareng yuk, aku mau cerita-cerita.”

[ _“eh??? tumben. kayaknya udah lama banget kita nggak keluar bareng buat cerita-cerita. ayo aja, aku kosong kok.”_ ]

“oke ... aku mau cerita soal gebetanku.”

[ _“kan! sudah kuduga ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku akhir-akhir ini … dan bukan soal proyek pribadi! hmm!!!_ ]

“hehe, iya. aku mau minta saran-saran. maklum nih, udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali aku kepikiran soal cinta-cintaan.”

[ _“aku bukan yang ahli-ahli amat sih, youn. tapi tidak apa-apa lah. daripada kamu simpan sendiri. apa kamu lagi pdkt sama dia? atau malah mau nembak?”_ ]

“nggak,”

[ _“lho. terus apa?”_ ]

” … aku habis patah hati.”

* * *

**end.**

* * *

**mini glosarium.**

[1] marc, schiele : franz marc, egon schiele. beberapa di antara pelukis beraliran ekspresionisme akhir abad 19.

[2] indie-anifest : festival animasi independen yang tiap tahun diselenggarakan oleh kiafa di seoul.

[3] mussini, winsor : schmincke mussini, winsor & newton. merk oil paint, mussini dikategorikan untuk pengguna profesional, sementara winsor umum digunakan bagi para pelajar (dan tentu saja jauh lebih murah).

[4] tracing : menjiplak pola gambar. termasuk tindak curang dan merugikan ketika dibuat untuk mendongkrak popularitas dan komersil. (a/n: baiknya digunakan untuk latihan saja. hehe.)

[5] sema : seoul museum of art

[6] video mapping : proyeksi cahaya video yang dinamis ke permukaan yang beraneka ragam.

[7] liebestraum no.3 : permainan piano klasik ciptaan franz liszt. dalam bahasa jerman berarti 'dream of love'.

[8] daehanminguk gukhoe : majelis nasional republik korea.

[9] supergraphic : elemen pendukung pembentuk identitas dan ciri khas dari sebuah brand/merek.

**catatan tambahan.**

elemen dalam fanfiksi ini, termasuk konsep tentang _jeoseung saja_ atau _grim reaper_ banyak terinspirasi dari drama _guardian: the lonely and great god_ aka _goblin._


End file.
